All the World's a Stage
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Ashley Edwards refuses to become That Girl.


All the World's a Stage

A/N: This is the story of Ashley Edwards and Sirius Black. Yes, the very same Ashley Edwards from Oh, Mushroom! It explains a lot, but you don't have the read Mushroom. But it would probably help a lot.

Canon appearance from Elizabeth Moore herself.

XYZ

The wind whipped my hair around, a piece of blonde hair blocking my vision. I squinted in hope of clearing my vision. Pushing my hair back would only help for so long, after all.

"Hi Sirius!" I said cheerfully, standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"Hi." He said stiffly, avoiding my gaze.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly, he looked me straight in the eye.

"I think we should break up."

I blinked. Oh.

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked carefully. This time I was the one avoiding his gaze.

He looked away.

"Did you?" I hissed impatiently.

He still didn't respond.

Crack!

I slapped him and hurried off, tears rushing down my cheeks.

XYZ

Acting was a thing I've always enjoyed since I was little.

Sure, I'm a pureblood, but acting was my _thing. _

Being dramatic was my _thing. _

So maybe that's why this was coming so easily to me.

Well, easier than expected.

Sure, Elizabeth could see right through me. But when couldn't she?

"Talk to him." She demanded, not even stopping to say hello.

"No.

"Please talk to him?"

"No."

Elizabeth huffed and leaned back into her seat.

"Please?"

"Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"It's still a no."

"Mushroom."

I rolled my eyes, inwardly laughing at her antics, and continued going over my homework.

"You need closure, Ash."

I blinked, no longer writing. A blot of ink fell from my quill.

"I'm not telling you to do this for myself. I'm trying to help you do what's best for _yourself._ I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?"

Elizabeth gave me a soft smile.

"Right." I whispered, defeated.

The things this girl could get me to do.

Well, she is my best friend.

XYZ

I can do this. I can do this.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I can't do this.

"Come on. You'll be okay."

"No, I can't. I just can't, Liz."

"Yes, you can, Ashley." Elizabeth pushed me forward slightly. "If it helps, he breaks your heart, and I'll break his face. And other important body parts."

I stifled my laughter.

"Now go!"

I lurched forward, having Elizabeth given me a rather forceful push.

I walked towards Sirius.

"I have to talk to you," I announced, standing in front of him.

Sirius blinked.

"What about?" he asked quietly.

Right, quiet. Good idea, Black.

Not that you have good ideas often.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

Black rolled his eyes.

I think I want to hurt him.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

Merlin, he's being such a prick right now!

"Yes, it _does._ You said you loved me."

"Now, why would you believe that?"

Ouch.

_Ouch._

I shook my head to myself, hurrying off.

I can't let him see my tears.

XYZ

"You're forgiving him? Just like that?" I asked disbelievingly. Elizabeth couldn't do this to me. She's supposed to be my best friend!

"You don't understand, Ashley." Elizabeth said pleadingly.

"You're right. I don't understand." I whispered, shaking my head.

"He wants to talk to you, Ash."

I rolled my eyes.

"I already _tried _to talk to him, Elizabeth."

"_He _wants to talk to _you._"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to him again."

"Why not?"

"He'll hurt me again."

"It's for your own good, Ashley."

No. It can't be.

Nothing like that could possibly be good for me.

XYZ

I sat there stiffly, as Black approached me determinedly.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

I kneed him.

He never was one for words.

"Fuck off, Black."

Oh, oops? I didn't mean to curse.

Please note sarcasm.

He frowned.

"What's with you?"

I stood up, glaring at him harshly.

"What's wrong with _me_?" I hissed. "Why don't you review the last month, and then figure it out on your own time?"

He blinked.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Because girls are _so _in love with Sirius Black, that he's never had to apologize before? Go jump in the Black Lake."

Sarcasm is practically oozing out of my flesh.

Sirius shook his head tiredly.

"I love you, Ashley."

I could feel my heart stop.

"No." I said, my voice surprisingly strong. "Stop it."

Sirius stroked my cheek.

"I love you."

"_Stop it." _

Tears started to flow freely.

I told myself I would never let him see me cry, yet here I was.

Sirius wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what part?"

"All of it."

We stood there for a while, me crying, Sirius holding me close.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"I didn't?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, pulling away.

"I was scared."

I snorted.

"Of _what?"_

"Of being in love with you."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls." I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"No, just you, love."

I shook Sirius' hands off me.

"I need some time, okay, Sirius." I whispered, turning to walk away.

Maybe Elizabeth and I are more alike than I always thought.

XYZ

"Need ice cream?" she asked sympathetically, hopping off her bed, her black curls bouncing around her.

I laughed, shrugging.

"How did it go?" She responded, digging under her bed, searching for her secret chocolate stash. Well, secret for others.

"He said he didn't cheat on me." I snorted.

Lizzie's head popped out, holding a Honeydukes bag.

"Did he really?" she asked with a small smirk.

My mouth dropped.

"You knew!" I gasped, pointing at her.

"Pointing is rude, Ash. Of course I did. Chocolate?" Elizabeth tossed me a block of chocolate from her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined, taking a bite.

Liz smirked.

"He made me promise. But of course I did, why else would I try to get you to talk to him? I just didn't know he'd be such a git about it." She sighed sadly, taking a bite of her mint chocolate.

Yeah, Lizzie has an obsession with mint chocolate. A little weird, but I love her anyway.

"Do you think I should forgive him?" I asked quietly.

Elizabeth sighed, putting down her chocolate.

"Why don't you think about it for a while?"

I nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Lizzie smiled and stood up.

"Let's go get Leslie and Katie."

XYZ

2 weeks later . . .

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I think I forgive you."

And with that, Sirius gave me a soft, lingering kiss.


End file.
